BLUE CAT CLAWS
by xXsatsukiXx
Summary: ever since the great change it is normal for people to have animal chacteristics so what happends when fox amu meets gang leader Ikuto
1. CLAW 1

The raining season had finally come, everyone in the Tokyo shopping district had

Become frantic with worry of the New Company of Hunters known as Easter

After the great change everyone had not been the same, especially how the way they look. It is now common for everyone to have characteristics of an animal

But that was until the council began to Act and try to destroy the DNA of the animals instead of hope and happiness it would bring **DEATH.**

Many ran from them but others died NOW after 3 years of living with out worry of get ing caught, the council has brought back the HUNTERS

The district was full of talk, but only one certain strawberry had a job to do

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinamori Amu had been alone for 3 years, since then she has wondered the streets and began to steal from the shop keepers.

She had soft tan skin, round plump lips, silk pink hair with X clips, shiny warm gold honey eyes, 2 red black tipped fox ears, a red fluffy tail with a black tip, and war a black jacket with a red spider lily on the back, dark blue jeans, and black fingerless gloves with red Xs on them

"_Damn council I'll murder there damn asses"_ thought the steaming cherry fox

Amu began to jack every item she needed to survive, that was until she was stopped by a rough old wrinkled hand

"What do you think you're doing girly "said the horse man in a low dark tone?

"You think just because were distracted that you have the right to do this" the horse mans voice grew louder

"DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU BETTER" shouted the horse man

Amu froze she thought back to what her parents were like and what they taught her

"**But kit it doesn't matter any more, they're gone" **said amus fox side

That's right I have nothing to do with them anymore. I have no one to love or to protect I have to survive for them and me

Amu grab the horse mans finger and twisted his arm in a flash, she got a rice cooker and ran. The horse man was on the floor crying form agony not felling his limb amu felt worry go through her when suddenly she felt a small tug from a arm she looked down

"Please help me nya" said a small boy with purple cat ears and big amber eyes

"Are you ok?" asked amu

She looked at the boy's leg it was covered with blood, his kitty ears laid flat on his skull and his tail coiled around himself as if to protect him from danger

"NO, I NEED YOU TO CARRY ME IM BLEEDING DUH NYA!" shouted the boy

"HEY I WAS JUST ASKING K" yelled amu

She grabbed the boy ignoring the soft whimper and placed him on her back she walked for 2 hours but suddenly realized she had no idea were to go

"hey kid were am I supposed to take you" amu watched him grab a small book with a cross on it

"here nya" said the boy and handed the address . they had stayed in silents for a while until the boy spoke up

"whats your name nya" asked the boy

"Amu,you?" asked amu

"yoru"

"well its nice to meet you 'night'" said amu in a friendly tone

Yoru turned his head not wanting for her to see a blush, yoru looked up to see a huge run down apartment complex

"YATTA ! WERE HERE NYA" yelled yoru in amus ear

"HEY THAT HURT" shouted amu

"NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A BI-"yoru was suddenly thrown to the grown his head kicked to the side blood dripping from his mouth and nose

"YORU!" screamed amu she was about to run too his side when she was pinned to the floor

"now now don't be afraid this wont hurt a bit" said a jackal man

Amu struggled from his grasp on her , but as soon as he tried to stun her he was killed in an instant by a pair of blue claws

"_WHA-"_ every thing went black

"WAIT DON'T KILL HER" shouted yoru still on his side bleeding

"I know that I saw how she protected you yoru" said the shadow

"then is it ok if she can stay" asked the pleading kitty

"No, that's unless she chuses to stay"

"HONTO NI" shouted yoru

"yes"

"ARIGATO IKUTO!"


	2. CLAW 2

The sent of rain filled the air a light breeze passed and gone as if not there the more the darkness came into contact with amu the more she felt the cold stinging sensation in her head the damp air slowly filled her senses telling her she had moved form one place to another

'**Kit wake up you wont believe what your about to see'**

"what" amu lifted her head only to feel a slight throbbing in her head

"what happened ? were is this place? Weres yoru?" amu got up from what looked like to be a hospital bed it was empty no light or any kind of warmth at all the walls were metallic as if you were in a insane asylum

"whats going on" amu kept telling herself to calm down she slowly got up leaning against the wall she looked up slightly and caught a glimpse of light coming from the wall it was a mirror

"huh? why is this here" she noticed that her head was bandaged but could not tell at first since her bangs covered it only in closer inspection you could see it

"who did this?" asked amu failing to notice the shadow behind her

"**I did"** said a low husky deep voice

Amu jumped at the sudden voice she turned to see the voice come from a shadow it was so damp in the room it kept amu from smelling the shadows sent all she knew was he was a male

"who are you?" she could not help but bite her inner check from such boldness

"**He's coming make sure to hug him or you'll never stop hearing the crying"** suddenly the voice was gone and so was the shadow

"what the hell is up withs place" cursed amu afraid the shadow might come back

"AAAAAAMMMMMMMUUUUUUUU" suddenly the door opened in aflash amu was pinned to the ground by a purple blob

"ugghhh…what….YORU" amu was shocked not only that but some what confused

"YORU WHAT HAPPENED WHAT IS GOING ON AROUNED HERE WHA-"

"Amu calm down our leader saved us" yoru gazed up at amu with a looked of admiration while talking about his leader

"K…so why am I here then"asked amu

"because you were hurt and leader said 'yoru what am I gonna do with u if cant even help a 14 year old kid ' so in other words its my fault so I helped u like u did with me"yorus ear laid falt on his skull again but this time it made his ears look bigged and him smaller

'KAWAII' shouted the little fox in her mind she knew she couldn't stay for long even her counter part knew

"yoru, I'm 17 not 14" she was some what pissed that his leader would even think she was a 14 years old

"**don't worry kit once your 18 I'll make you 2 cups bigger after all a fox must stay FOXY"**

"_shut up __**UMA**__ I don't want to hear it_

'**What you know what I say is true after all u have fox DNA inside of you'**

'_Uma why did you let them take me here'_

'**What do you mean'**

'_You know what I mean if you really wanted to help me you would have taken over'_

'**Ur right amu kit'**

"_Then why"_

'**Because it seems I-we have found something more interesting then stealing '**

"_what"_

"…"

Amu had awoken from hear daze to find yoru pulling on her sleeve leading her through the hall

"yoru where r u taking me"

"you were in a daze you I thought maybe u should see it"

"what"

Yoru opened what looked to be large metallic doors with a strange mark on them

A cats eye

A bright light came from the door amu was blinded by its intensety the light began to die down

"what is this place" it looked like another world (it looks like the limitless fortress form get backers except it has a under ground river and bridge that connects to a water fall)

"Welcome to _CLAWS KEEPER_ my home"

"**That's what I-WE found a home kit, our home kit"**

"uma you knew" whispered amu

"Amu whos Uma?" asked yoru

"a friend a close friend"

"ok"

"so were do we go first"asked amu

"we have to go ask _the _BLADESfor your pass into the town"

"Blades? who r they"

"they are the people that look after the town and prevent conflict from happening"

"so is one of them your leader"

"HELL NO LEADER IS THE 1 THAT ON ANY TIME COULD WISH US ALL AWAY IF WANTED"

"what?"

amu was confuzzled how could u wish some one away

"then who is this leader of yours"

yoru stopped walking he turned to amu his eyes burned with an intensity only known when a lion was about to kill his pray

"leader is the one one has hidden us from the hunters ,made us live a normal life even with animal characteristicts leader is our _KEEPER"_


End file.
